


Destined For You

by Ellienerd14



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Just two gays being gay in the forest, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Soulmarks are meant to guide you to your perfect match but Panto isn't sure he can trust fate after discovering his soulmark matched the one of his family's oldest enemy. Despite this, he finds himself trusting fate a little too much as he's drawn to Silas.~If Silas Dengamor was his soulmate, Panto wasn't sure if fate was trustworthy as he was raised to believe. He had always dreamed - privately - of meeting the man who's soulmark matched his own but the last man he expected it to be was Silas Dengamor. They were star crossed already and Panto still wasn't convinced he and Silas would make a good match. He was a great swordsman and Silas lacked the skill - he was easy to beat in all their fights. And Panto couldn't let go of the fact they were enemies.So, how could they possibly be fated to fall in love?





	1. ONE

_No, not him._

Panto risked dropping his sword as stared utterly transfixed at the exposed skin of the back of Silas' hand. His glove had fallen off during their duel (and he was being rather generous calling it that) but it wasn't till Panto had disarmed and knocked Silas down on to the damp forest floor that he noticed the blossoming flower marking the back of his hand.

_No, not a Dengamor._

Seeing anyone's soulmate mark was rare - least of all his enemies. Seeing anyone's soulmark was often seen as an intimate experience, reserved for lovers. Usually such soulmarks were hidden by the leather gloves that were in fashion for that exact reason. Silas was no exception and on the rare occasions that Panto saw him, he had never seen his mark. Expect from now, in the aftermath of their fight, Silas had lost his left glove, exposing his hand and by extension, his soulmark.

Panto could have used it to his advantage a hundred different ways if it didn't match his own.

Which could only mean one truth: _Silas Dengamor was his soulmate._

Panto moved away from him quickly, despite having the upper hand in the situation since Silas was currently injured, disarmed and had his eyes squeezed tight, wincing for the final impact that would never come. Panto removed his foot from Silas’ chest and lowered his weapon. Silas opened his eyes, fluttering his dark eyelashes. He looked around confused at the fact Panto had taken his leg off his chest and stopped pinning him down. 

“You did not- but-” Silas spluttered, still lying on the forest floor. Panto wished he’d get up and move from such a vulnerable position, he was trying hard to forget that he was meant to be fighting the Dengamor. He had a good reason too - Silas had been trespassing on his land. 

Panto tried glancing at the flower on his hand again but Silas had already moved it away - instinctually protecting his soulmark - and was standing up. His opportunity for second glances were lost now unless he asked to see it, something he refused on principle.  

Panto kept his sword pointed in the direction of Silas, shaking slightly nervously. “Do not return to Trost land,” he added sternly, although Panto wasn't sure he truly meant it. 

Silas nodded, his pretty brown eyes darting around the forest nervously. He scrambled to his feet, still staring at Panto in confusion. He understood why - their families were at war and by extent they were born to be enemies. Panto smiled - for the first time - at him and Silas nodded again, seemingly understand the temporary offer of peace he was being offered. The action meant breaking eye contact which left Panto with a strange sense of disappointment. He watched as Silas sprinted west in the direction of his own home and back to the protection of his bodyguard, no doubt.

Panto knew he should return to his own home too but he couldn't bring himself to move from the spot where Silas' glove lay innocently on the muddy ground. It was made of green leather and was still warm when he picked it up. Panto inspected it, not sure what to expect. It was hard to process this was the glove that hid Silas' soulmate mark from the world. That Silas' mark was identical to his own which could only mean one thing. One truth so loud he couldn't ignore it no matter how uncomfortable it was to accept.

If Silas Dengamor was his soulmate, Panto wasn't sure if fate was trustworthy as he was raised to believe. He had always dreamed - privately - of meeting the man who's soulmark matched his own but the last man he expected it to be was _Silas Dengamor._ They were star crossed already and Panto still wasn't convinced he and Silas would make a good match. He was a great swordsman and Silas lacked the skill - he was easy to beat in all their fights. And Panto couldn't let go of the fact they were enemies.

The feud had gone on since the dawn of time, it was a fact of life that the Trosts and the Dengamors were enemies. That Silas and his family were liars and out to get him. Panto had been told this all his life.

So, how could they possibly be fated to fall in love?

 

* * *

 

The tangerine glow of the sky lit the path as Panto finally made his way home, hours late and still shaken by the unlikely reveal of his soulmate. Panto had tucked the singular green glove into the pocket of his cloak and collected both his and Silas' swords which were left sticking out of the dirt before he started his journey home. He had been walking so caught up in a stream of panic, he didn't notice Litzibitz calling his name until she caught his arm and pulled his attention back from his encounter with Panto.

"There you are. Father is all wound up looking for you." She looked at with the split second analyst of his emotions that only his older sister could manage. "What happened to you, Panto?"

"I got into a fight with a Dengamor," he answered, holding up the two swords as proof.

"That explains the blood," Litzibitz replied, frowning at his bloodied shirt cuff. "Did you win?"

"It was against Silas."

Litzibitz laughed. "Ah, so yes."

She grinned for a moment as they shared knowing looks. Silas was well-known as lacking the skills to win any fights. (It may have been lucky in hindsight, given that it led to Panto realising the truth.)

Suddenly, Litzibitz's smile faltered. "You have his weapon. Did you-"

"I let him go," Panto interrupted. He felt sick at the idea of hurting Silas - of hurting his soulmate. "With a warning about trespassing on our land of course."

"I knew you'd see my side of things," Litzibitz said victoriously. "That the feud between our families is pointless. Hurting the Dengamor’s won’t get us anywhere.”

"Perhaps," Panto agreed with her for the first time since his sister had began hinting they should attempt ending the bad blood that ran between their families. If the feud was stopping him from being with his soulmate- he shook his head of the thought but it still lingered, taunting him with an unreachable happily ever after. 

“Maybe we can talk to father together?” Litzibitz suggested. She was staring at him with worry after he didn't answer. “Panto, are you sure you are alright?”

“I would like to rest, that is all,” he replied. “I have many things on his mind.”

Despite the truth in the statement, all the thoughts were linked to just one - _Silas_.


	2. TWO

Almost a month passed before Panto got the chance to see Silas again. 

Their fight in the woods and - most importantly - the reveal that Silas was his soulmate was a constant distraction to Panto. He was becoming increasingly unfocused in scissor-sword training and withdrawn from even his sister. Panto spent his free time studying the soulmark on his hand in the privacy of his chambers and imagining holding Silas’ hand to see them side-by-side. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, Panto couldn’t forget what he saw or about Silas. He became enamoured with the man who had once been his enemy. 

Eventually, Panto got tired of being confined to mope on the grounds of the Trost farm and escaped to take a walk in the woods that were in the middle ground between Dengamor and Trost land; it was the only place where the feud wouldn’t apply. It was a peaceful walk and the clear skies and cool air helped Panto to relax his mind and destress. 

Keeping the fact that he was  destined for the arms of a Dengamor a secret was difficult but Panto had no one in Inglenook or even Weindmoore to confess such a secret to. Even  Litzibitz, who supported peace between their families, was a risk. If the news got to Silas, it was impossible to predict how he would react. Even if he had reputation as being kind and compassionate, the Dengamors were hostile. Even more troubling, Silas may seek him out and Panto knew any attempt at a relationship would never end well. 

Panto also knew with his new found endearment of Silas, the inevitability of them ending in flames would not be enough for him to resist the offer of courting if it was offered to him. Silas was beautiful - the few portraits that Panto had managed to find never truly did him justice. His eyes were beautiful. 

There was a rustling behind him and Panto reached for him sword, turning to confront the person behind him. 

“I am not trespassing this time!” 

It was Silas, which was a surprisingly comforting sight. Panto put his scissor-sword away, noting that Silas was disarmed anyway. (Not that it made a big difference in his ability to defend himself.)

“Noted,” Panto answered, trying to surpass his joy at seeing Silas. It was a chance to confirm that he was real and that he hadn’t been imagining them being soulmates. (Panto couldn’t check now as Silas had concealed his mark with yet another pair of green gloves.) 

“This is the only part of our world that has not be claimed,” Silas said, after a minute of silence. “I like to come here to think. It can be quite relaxing.” 

“I had the same idea,” Panto admitted. “I find myself often lost in thought.” 

Silas stepped closer, a brave move but he made no attempt to widen the gap between them. “What does the greatest swordsman in Weindmoore wander about?” 

Panto felt his cheeks heat up, no doubt matching his cheeks. “My reputation has reached your side of Weindmoore?” 

“My Mother says you are ruthless in a fight. Yet, I am not inclined to believe her.” 

He knew in an instant what Silas was slyly referring to. “I gave you a warning.” 

“I followed it.” Silas took another step closer and had a bright look in his enchanting eyes. “You also gave me a smile. A rare gift from a Trost,” he added. 

“I took pity on you. Your skills with a scissor-sword have not been exaggerated in the slightest. It was amusing.” Panto risked smiling at Silas again and received his own rare gift as he returned it. 

“I am more academic,” Silas admitted. “Wygar tries his best but I lack coordination.” 

“Is it wise to admit all this to an enemy of your family?” Panto teased, hoping he understood the game they were playing.

“Perhaps,” Silas answered, “but we are in the no-man’s land of this war. You are not an enemy.” 

Panto was the one who stepped closer this time. He could smell the mint and vanilla of Silas’ breath as they shared a soft look. 

“Then what am I?” he asked, breathless from all the oxygen they were sharing. 

“I have a theory.” Silas reached into his pocket and pulled out the green glove that Panto had left there since their last encounter. “You have my glove.” 

Panto stepped back, letting his pink hair cover his warm, flushed skin. “You left it.” 

“This glove - not my right glove - fell off the last time we met. Which meant my soulmark was exposed. You saw it, did you not?” Silas questioned. “You saw my soulmark and let me go and smiled. It was the smile that gave you away.” 

“Silas, you knew we were destined?” Panto asked in return. “Why did you not contact me? I was losing my mind thinking about you.” 

This time it was Silas who blushed. “You lost your mind thinking about me?” 

“A little. Fate had destined me for you, that means something. It means everything Silas,” Panto confessed.

“My heart has ached since I realised.” Silas took his hand. “May I see your soulmark?” 

Panto took off his glove so he and Silas could compare soulmarks; the action meant their fingers brushed together, which felt electric. He turned over his hand and took Silas’ in his own. 

“Maybe fate has been kinder to us than expected,” Silas whispered. 

“We are star-crossed.” 

“But everything is connected. People, the prophecy, even our feuding families are linked now.” Silas squeezed his hand tightly. “Maybe we are the key to ending the war.” 

“Or, maybe, we just belong here. Two soulmates meeting alone in no man’s land,” Panto suggested. 

“As long as we are together,” he agreed. 

“Together sounds wonderful.”

Silas touched his cheek, as they moved closer and closer, as if an invisible force was drawing them together. “May I be so bold?” he asked.

Panto leant down and connected their lips. If brushing fingertips was electrifying, kissing Silas was like being in the middle of a storm.

 

* * *

 

(They would look back, years later, at that conversation, smiling at the hopeful predictions that came true. Their love had truly saved Weindmoore from war.)  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on ao3 so I'm really hoping it'll get a lot of love from the lovely DGHDA fandom!
> 
> Comments appreciated! :)


End file.
